


Not According to Plan

by Ainaver



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Memory Alteration, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainaver/pseuds/Ainaver
Summary: Jace decided to exercise before his meeting the next day and has a chat with Gideon, before a certain someone decides that she doesn't like playing by his rules.





	Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I only started getting into the lore of MTG and Ixalan was the first thing I read, I immediately fell in love with this pairing. The idea to this has been in a loose draft for months. But after reading (and from now on ignoring) the War of the Spark novel, I decided to flesh it out and post this in hope to maybe make someone else smile as well :)
> 
> 'Not According to Plan' is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

Entering the training area of his private sanctum, Jace was not surprised to find Gideon finishing up his evening training routine. The taller man gave Jace a nod in greeting and returned to his exercise.

Jace had only donned a pair of training pants and a shirt, loose enough as to not overheat but covering enough, that Gideon won’t be able to see the scars on his back.

While Jace began his warm up exercises Gideon seemingly finished up for today and walked over to the younger man.

“Do you want some help? I’m up for some sparring.” The underlying statement of _‘I didn’t expect you to willingly work out.’_ was left unspoken.

“I’m good. I would prefer not getting any bruises **before** my meeting with an assassin tomorrow. I have to look my best in case I get turned into a statue.” Jace shook his head and chuckled to himself. 

Gideon’s face turned grim. “I don’t understand why you insist on going alone. Let me at least follow nearby in case you need backup.”

Jace stopped his stretches to look at Gideon, he knew he was just worried about Jace and part of Jace wanted to ask Gideon for help, wanted to explain why this mission was so important and why he had to go alone. So he told him as much of the truth as he could.

“We need the Golgari to make this plan work and the only chance we have is to appeal at Vraska’s commitment to protect her people. If she knew what Bolas is planning she would be the first to try and stop him.” Gideon studied him attentively and Jace couldn’t stop but wonder if his body language had given more away than he wanted to. 

He sighed and tried to take on a neutral expression while the memory of an angry gorgon, who realised what kind of person she served, stayed constantly in the back of his mind.

“Listen. I’m under no illusion that she won’t try to kill me the next time we meet. She told me as much in no uncertain terms. But” he took a step towards Gideon to emphasize his statement. “I need you to trust me on this one I have a plan. I can do this without bloodshed, without hurting or manipulating anyone.”

Gideon seemed taken aback by Jace’s new found confidence, before he relented with a sigh and put a strong hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I do trust you. But you can’t fault me for worrying about my friend, especially after not hearing from you in months and assuming the worst.”

The hand on his shoulder felt comforting and Jace could see the pain in Gideon’s eyes. He knew what he meant, they had thought him dead, even if they didn’t want to say it out loud afraid it would turn out to be true. Jace put his hand on top of Gideon’s in a comforting gesture before letting go again.

“I know I said it before, but I’m sorry for that. I will try to not lose any memories again.” He turned around to start his main routine but paused for a moment to look at Gideon. “Thank you for being my friend.” Gideon seemed surprised by this and Jace realised that he never said it out loud before. His envy of Gideon’s abilities had always prevented Jace from acknowledging what his friendship meant to him. _I have so few friends_. Although that might not be true anymore, he had a ship full of friends for him and his captain to visit after all this is over. The thought brought a smile back to Jace’s face and a rosy blush started to cover his cheeks. He hoped that Gideon would just attribute that to the situps he started doing.

Gideon recovered quickly from his surprise. “You too Jace. I will let you get back to it then.”

After Gideon left Jace fell into an easy routine doing his workout and thinking about tomorrow. He would have liked to be able to get Vraska on their side sooner, but she made it clear to get her last, after they had a plan that needed the guilds to work together. He agreed with her, it would have endangered her if he got her too soon, but still he felt ecstatic at the prospect of having his captain at his side again. The promise of _coffee and a book_ lingering in his mind.

Jace was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear anyone approaching until he felt a sharp pain in his side near his heart and a hand appear over his mouth dampening his scream. Before he could even think about mentally requesting help from Gideon, he heard the lovely husky voice he had missed so much whisper into his ear with an amount of venom he hadn’t heard since their encounter with Azor. “That was an impressive show with your friend but don’t think i believe any of it. Now what do you want Beleren?” The assassin emphasized her words by digging her dagger deeper into his side and closer to his vital organs.

_That was not the plan._ He thought bitterly as she moved her hand to his throat and pushed him to the ground. Her golden eyes locked his and he could see that shine of magic in them fully charged ready to be unleashed in an instance if she decided to. He should have been afraid and part of him was, but the rest of him got lost in those eyes and all he could think of was how beautiful they were.

Vraska seemed confused by his actions but recovered quickly and tightened her grip on his throat. “I’m not gonna repeat myself. Talk.” Jace opened his mouth slowly, acutely aware that any wrong move any sign of magic might mean the end of him. Still he made a point of not looking away, even though this Vraska wanted him dead he promised himself that he would not let her think again that he saw her as a monster.

“Hello Captain.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but the desired effect was immediate. Vraska lost her grip on the dagger and fell to the side holding her head in agony. Jace was filled with worry, remembering the time on riverbank where he regained his memories and how she held him through the pain, he wished to do the same for her, although her aversion to touch would morph the gesture of comfort into one of aggression.

So he did the only thing he could think of and whispered the same words of comfort to her as she once did for him. “You are safe. Those are your memories.” He took a breath to steel himself through his own pain, that felt incomparable to the pain of a mind fixing itself. “I’m not going to hurt you. I am here for you.”

Thankfully it didn’t take long until she opened her eyes again. The hatred and magic in them now replaced by pain and clarity and emotions that Jace could only try to guess. He gingerly held out his hand towards her but left her enough room if she still needed the space.

“Jace.” Her voice sounded so small and soft he wanted to hold her but dared not to. Jace thought she was about to reach out for his offered hand but she stopped abruptly when her eyes focused on his now bloody shirt where the dagger was still embedded in his side.

Vraska opened her mouth, but was cut off by Jace before she even had the chance to apologise. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t mean to hurt me as much as I haven’t meant to hurt you.” Vraska wanted to protest but apparently relented for now as she moved closer to inspect his wound. “Good thing I decided against using poison today.” Carefully she used another dagger to cut his shirt open and staunch his wound. “I haven’t hit any major artery or organ, but you will still need a healer. We should probably leave the dagger in for now.”

Jace carefully and slowly as to give her enough time to move away put his hand on top of hers, where she was keeping his now discarded shirt pressed against his side. He waited another moment before she finally made eye contact with him again before speaking again.

“I will be fine. I can send Gideon to get a healer, while you watch over me, if you are alright with that.” As soon as she nodded, Jace’s eyes shined with the familiar blue magic contacting his friend above, before settling back on Vraska.

“Done. He should be back soon.” There was so much he wanted to say to her, but now that she was next to him and remembered him, it didn’t feel right. Maybe his feelings had developed too much in their time apart, while she must have felt like she asked him out just yesterday.

“I missed you.” He didn’t expect Vraska to say those words, for her there was nothing to miss, without her memories. Hastily she added “That’s not technically correct, but also not wrong. I felt like something was missing, something important. Only now do I realise what that was.” Vraska moved her hand to intertwine his with hers. They sat like that for a while both staring at their connection until Jace realised he had been too engrossed to say anything. “I missed you too. I hope you still up for a coffee and a book when this is over.”

The nod and the radiant smile she gave him in return was the most beautiful sight Jace has ever seen.


End file.
